


The Bloodwolves - Adwin

by bloodwolf313



Series: The Bloodwolves [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwolf313/pseuds/bloodwolf313
Summary: Adwin had never belonged anywhere.





	The Bloodwolves - Adwin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyBella1233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBella1233/gifts).



Adwin had never belonged anywhere.

Her whole life, seeing her dad was awkward and stiff. So when she was twelve, she ran away.

She ended up on the street and met a girl named Drew. Neither offered a last name - there was no need to when you lived on the street. You almost always lived on the street because you didn't want your family or your family didn't want you.

Adwin suspected Drew was of the latter category but wasn't certain. At least, not until Drew and Adwin ran into a lady with clearly dyed blonde hair who looked like she'd aged far before her time. Adwin would've avoided the woman, except that the woman spoke to Drew as if they knew each other.

"Andrea, darling, I see you've continued that lifestyle," the woman said. 

"It's Drew," Drew corrected sharply. "And it's not a lifestyle, it's living on the streets." 

"Andrea, my daughter-" the woman began. 

"Not your daughter," Drew mumbled. 

"Andrea, come home," the woman insisted. 

"No thanks, Drew is fine right here," Adwin snapped. She grabbed Drew's hand (just Drew, not Andrea or Andie or whatever else this woman called her) and tugged her friend back. "Right, Drew?" 

Drew nodded, smiling gratefully at her friend. "Goodbye," Drew said, narrowing her eyes at the woman and allowing herself to be dragged away by Adwin. 

"Who was that?" Adwin asked. 

Drew took a deep breath, muttering something. It appeared comforting to her so Adwin let her mumble for a minute. 

"My mother," Drew explained. "She kicked me out because I'm bisexual." 

"That really sucks, that she kicked you out," Adwin said sympathetically. 

***

A few months later, Adwin was introduced to Jonah. Drew's eyes lit up when she saw him and she'd hugged him tightly. 

"Addie, meet Jonah!" Drew said cheerfully. "Jooonah" - she said it as though there were three o's, not one - "meet Adwin." 

Jonah smiled, shook Adwin's hand, and was immediately a part of the group. 

***

Harley joined next. She talked almost as much as Drew, but without the added danger of talking with her hands. 

Still, Harley smiled and introduced herself. "Harley. Just Harley. No nicknames." And Drew had laughed and replied with, "Hi, Just Harley, I'm Drew. And if you think you won't get nicknames, you thought wrong." 

Adwin and Jonah introduced themselves, too, and Harley was a part of their little group. 

***

Months later, Adwin, Drew, Harley, and Jonah met Carter, Sam, and Joshua. They became fast friends, absorbed into their groups until they were just a single group. 

The Bloodwolves, they called themselves - Adwin's suggestion. They got jackets, leather ones, with wolf designs on the backs. They'd bought the leather jackets but Adwin made the additions, such as the wolf. 

And things weren't perfect. They fought and yelled and cried. But things were good. And Adwin had a place that she belonged in.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to my lovely best friends who inspired this story. I really appreciate you guys.


End file.
